


Segue - Ice Skating

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1484]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Unbeknownst to Gibbs, Tony ice skates. What happens when Gibbs follows Tony and finds this out?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1484]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Segue - Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/24/2003 for the word [segue](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/24/segue).
> 
> segue[ sey-gwey, seg-wey ]  
> verb (used without object), se·gued, se·gue·ing.  
> to continue at once with the next musical section or composition (often used as a musical direction).  
> to perform in the manner of the preceding section (used as a musical direction).  
> to make a transition from one thing to another smoothly and without interruption:  
> The conversation segued from travel anecdotes to food.  
> noun  
> an uninterrupted transition made between one musical section or composition and another.  
> any smooth, uninterrupted transition from one thing to another.
> 
> This is for Day 10: Ice skating/Icicles/Ice of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/233216.html).

Tony smoothly skated across the ice. He liked to come out here and think sometimes. Not many were aware, but he’d been ice skating since before his mother died.

When he’d shown a proficiency at it, his mother had been ecstatic and immediately enrolled him in all the ice skating lessons he could handle. Thinking back on it, he was pretty sure that she hadn’t actually cared about the ice skating so much as the fact that she would have more opportunities to dress him up in fun outfits now. The first couple of years he’d had a new outfit to wear for every lesson and then his mother had died in a car accident.

Senior had tried to take him out of the ice skating lessons, but by then Tony had figured out that he was actually good at it and hadn’t wanted to quit. Tony was surprised that he’d gotten his way until he figured out that Senior had realized that Tony could go professional when he was a little older and bring in a significant chunk of change. It had always been about the bottom line with Senior.

When Tony had refused to go pro at age 12, Senior had disowned him. Tony had never stopped skating, however. He never did go pro, though, he’d been invited to the olympics once. Now, it was another way for him to relax after a stressful day.

Tony smoothly segued from a footwork sequence to a single toe loop as the music transitioned tracks. With his headphones on, it was like he was in his own little world where nothing and no one existed except him, the music, and the ice. He was, therefore, unprepared for the clapping when he came to a halt at the end of his workout routine.

Tony spun around and spotted Gibbs watching him. He skated over. “Hey Gibbs. What brings you out here?”

“I was just passing through. I never knew you could skate.”

“It’s not really something I brag about.”

“Why not?”

Tony shrugged. “It’s personal for me. My best memories of my mom were from when I was skating.”

“You're really good,” Gibbs murmured as Tony changed into his regular shoes and put his skates away.

“Thanks.” 

“I’d love to see more.”

“Would you like to try yourself?”

“Oh no, I’m terrible at this. I went with Kelly and Shannon one time and they kept laughing at me for falling on my ass.”

“I bet you’re better at it now. Come on, I’ll teach you.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that.”

“Look if you want to see me skate more, you have to at least try.”

“Why?” Gibbs grumbled.

“Come on, it can be our first date.”

“What?”

“Gibbs, I purposefully come here to be alone. Very few people know of the existence of this place. There is no way you were just passing through and spotted me.”

“Never could get anything past you, could I?”

“Now if you’re done pretending you’re stalking me for reasons other than you want to date me, let’s go get you your own skates and have our first date.”

Gibbs shook his head, but he was smiling and let Tony lead him over to get skates. They both put their ice skates on and Tony dragged him out onto the ice. Unlike with Shannon and Kelly, Tony didn’t let him fall, which wasn’t to say that Gibbs was a smooth skater in the slightest. Tony was just a much better teacher and able to catch Gibbs when he went down without taking them both down.

After a couple of hours of lessons, Gibbs was getting to the point where he could skate without falling over. He couldn’t do any of the fancy tricks Tony did like jumps or turns, but he could at least skate without clinging to the wall. However, they were both getting tired, so Gibbs turned to Tony, “Show me your best move before we leave?”

He’d already seen a few things from Tony as rewards for trying to skate, but Tony smiled shyly at him before agreeing to his latest request. Gibbs happily watched from the side lines as Tony pulled off a truly impressive jump. He had no idea what it was, but he knew he would never be able to do something like that.

“Wow,” Gibbs murmured as Tony returned to him. “You’re amazing.”

“It was just a double Gibbs. Competition skaters are doing quads now.”

Gibbs shook his head. “You’re still amazing.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine, but let’s take my amazingness somewhere else. I believe you promised to buy me dinner.”

Gibbs nodded. He hadn’t agreed to any such thing, but he wasn’t going to refute it when it would get him exactly what he wanted. When he’d originally seen Tony leaving his apartment and decided to follow him, he’d never expected this. He couldn’t complain, though, as he was definitely looking forward to more dates with Tony in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
